The Other Gilbert: Christmas
by Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs
Summary: What does a Christmas look like as Damon as your boyfriend, Cassandra Gilbert is about to find out. Enjoy an AU of my series The Other Gilbert as Cassie and Damon enjoy Christmas. AU, One-shot


**AN: Merry Christmas my readers, here is a present to all of you.**

**A little Christmas fun, here is a one-shot of Cassie and Damon spending Christmas together.**

**here is a warning though, this is entirely AU and does not have any influence on The Other Gilbert. just some cute fluffy fun!**

**Christmas story**

Cassie groaned as she rolled over in the bed, everything had been peaceful for the past weeks and she was enjoying every minute of it, whether she was enjoying every minute of it with Damon. She can honestly she she'd never been happier than what she was when she was with him. Holding him, being in his arms, the way his lips felt across her lips, her skin. She was enjoying memorize every inch of him. From the curve of his to the bend in his knee Cassie had spent equal time committing them to memory. Including the way he reacted to each move she made. He moaned when she kissed the skin behind his ears, he would laugh when her hands ghosted over his feet and up to his knees.

Cassie smiled as she fully woke up; she felt the silken sheet brush against her legs. She buried her face into the pillow and started to stretch. Her hand travelled across the vast expansion of the bed, searching for Damon, but she couldn't find him. Scrunching her face in confusion she lifted her head off the pillow.

"Damon?" she called out.

"Over here" he said softly.

Cassie turned her head to face him and as she did she noticed that his entire room had turned into some Christmas wonderland.

"Damon" she breathed out as her eyes took in everything. Hanging from the ceiling were dozens of tiny snowflakes, each one covered in silver glitter and each one looked different. In between the snowflakes were strings of what Cassie would guess as tiny marshmallows, strung together. It made the entire room look like it was snowing. She slipped out of bed, her gray and blue lace tank top was pushed up a little but she didn't notice, her eyes were taking in the two red stockings that were hung by the fireplace in his room. Garland and Christmas lights decorated the mantle. "This is" she couldn't finish the sentence. This was too much, to perfect, to everything. She felt her heart contract as she thought about how long this must of taken him.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

Cassie finally drew her attention to Damon and she let out a chuckle, he was in bright red boxer briefs and a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas" she said back, a childish grin on your face. "How did you manage this?" she as sweep her arms around the room. "And how long did this take you?"

Damon picked up a book off of the top of his dresser; Cassie recognized it as one of her journals. "I've read every one," He confessed setting it back down "several times in fact, it was the one thing that held me together when your were gone "

Gone, he said. Dead was what he meant, Cassie had noticed that he never could say when she died it was always things like gone or away. Because it pained him so much that he wasn't there to stop it.

"And every December all you would talk about is how much you love the holidays and Christmas" Damon continued pulling Cassie out of her thoughts, "so I made you this and all night, this took me all night after you fell asleep"

"Its stunning" she breathed out.

Damon just smiled at her and took a step forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, she entwined her hands around his neck and played with the ends of his hair, she could feel every plane of his chest through her think tank.

"I love it," she whispered.

Damon's smile turned into a smirk at her words as his thumbs started rub circles on her waist.

Cassie wanted to kiss him senseless but she was so content to just stand there in his arms and stare into those blue eyes that she loved. Damon however made the choice and leaned down to capture her lips.

Damon's kisses were intoxicating to her, they were sweet and passionate at the same time, and they sent shivers down her spine and ignited a fire in her. She lost herself in him every kiss they shared. Every cell screamed and yearned for the feeling she received when being with him. She was positive she would never tire of that feeling and as she returned the kiss with equal fever she could feel his hands moving up under her shirt. She finally had to break for air, taking deep breaths she remained close to him, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you" Damon whispered, his breath hitting her face.

Cassie's gaze shot straight up to Damon's "wh, what?" she stuttered out "what did you say"

"I said that I loved you" he repeated, his voice stronger now. "I love you Cassandra Gilbert and I think that I'll spend the rest of my immortal life loving you"

Cassie lifted her head up; she could feel her eyes watering. This was the first time that he had said those words since they had started their relationship. She knew it of course and he knew she loved him but to say those words, on her favorite holiday, standing in this winter wonderland he created. "I love you too," she said back. She sniffed and wiped underneath her left eye.

"Good" Damon said as he leaned back in for a kiss.

Cassie let out a breathy laugh before kissing him again.

The two of them pulled back and Cassie grinned before stealing the Santa hat off of Damon.

"Hey" he pouted as she put it on her head, it was slightly bigger than her head was so she pushed one of the sides further up.

Cassie just continued to grin as she danced out of Damon's grip.

"Listen sugar plum princess" Damon warned as Cassie continued to take a step further backwards.

She grinned at him and took on the tiny marshmallows and popped into her mouth.

"Don't eat the decorations," Damon groaned.

Cassie however just put another in her mouth "I do what I want" she teased him.

Damon just gave her his predatory grin as he took on of the marshmallows off of one of the strings. "I said," he growled as he tossed it at her "don't eat the decorations."

Cassie's mouth had opened wide in playful shock as the tiny white "snowball" hit her shoulder and bounced off. "Salvatore you are walking a fine line" she warned.

"Oh my bad" Damon said as he threw another marshmallow at her "here's me crossing the line"

"Game on" Cassie said as she threw a marshmallow back.

Their "snowball" fight continued from there. Cassie and Damon were dodging the tiny white snowballs that each other were throwing at each other, jumping on the bed and ducking behind the dresser.

When finally they finished almost all of the marshmallows were off of the strings and on the floor. Both Cassie and Damon were lying on the floor with them. She sighed as she rolled over to her stomach; she turned her head towards Damon who mirrored her actions. She could see a silly grin on his face and she knew she had the same one on hers. She rolled over to him so she could straddle him. Her copper hair created a curtain between them; she ran her hands through his raven black hair while his hands rested on her thighs.

"This is perfect" she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him, Damon moaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss but remained close to him "thank you so much" she said.

Damon grinned "anything for you" she said.

Cassie grinned at him as her fingers ran through his hair again. "You know, I should be more upset that you read my journal" she commented after thinking about it for a while.

Damon used his vampire-ness and flipped them over so he was the one now over her. The Santa hat she was wearing had fallen off and her hair was spread out over the floor. "I did read it" he confessed "I read it over and over again, you wrote about a lot of things, about your parents, your childhood, your experiences throughout life, your hopes and if something such as redemption was possible. You wrote about pain and pleasure. About love and hate. And I consumed every page, every sentence, every word, every letter. "

Cassie felt the breath leave her as she looked up at Damon with love in her eyes. She gulped and licked her lips, "and?" she asked.

"And" Damon sang "it made me yearn for you. To learn everything about you, where to touch you, how to touch you, I wanted to learn how I was going to convince you to create a smile only for me."

Cassie felt her lips rise in a smile.

"There is it," he said as he traced his thumb over her lips, "But most of all it made me want to be with you. I wanted to be the person you hopelessly fall in love with, the one you let into your arms, your heart, that little world that you keep your thoughts in. I wanted to hear your voice and your laugh, even if it was to lecture me because that would give me an excuse to memorize the way you say those words, the way your lips form when you say them. That Cassandra is what I thought while I read those words you wrote."

Cassie leaned up and took Damon's face in her hands as she smashed her lips to him. Damon returned the kiss with equal fever. "You have it," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. "You have your smile" she said and then she kissed him again "you have your invite" she repeated the process "to my arms, my heart, and my thoughts" she again repeated the process "I'll never stop talking" she promised "until you have memorized every word and every twitch of them."

"Good" Damon growled as it was his turn to kiss her.

His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she complied, she felt her entire body ignite as his hand clenched her hair. They pulled back for air as they both were breathing deeply to catch their breath. Damon slowly pushed her back down on the floor. Cassie's amber eyes never leaving his trust and love shining in her eyes. She saw Damon's eyes leave her face and she felt confusion rush up in her, until Damon plucked a marshmallow from her hair and popped it into his mouth.

Cassie started to laugh, a true laugh, her chest was heaving and the blood started to rush to her face as she continued to laugh. Damon rolled his eyes as he rolled himself off of her and helped her up.

"You just" she started to say "ruined the entire" she managed to gasp "moment" she finally finished between chuckles.

Damon just chuckled and scooped her up into his arms. She squealed as Damon threw her onto the bed. "Stay there" Damon said as he slipped a black shirt on, "I've got to go get the second part of your present"

"The second part?" Cassie asked confused.

Damon just did his signature eye thing as he opened up the door and then walked out of it.

Cassie flopped down on the bed, she giggled as she thought about everything that had just happened. Her boyfriend has taken all night turning his bedroom into a winter wonderland, had known that her favorite holiday was Christmas and went above and beyond anything she could have ever expected. She moved her arms and legs as she laughed because she was just so excited. She had someone who loved her and what she felt for him was all consuming.

She rolled off of the bed and headed over to the bookcase where she had hidden Damon's gift. She pulled back the copy of _Emma_ where she hid it and pulled it out, she fiddled with the small box hoping that what she got for him was enough; after all he had done for her.

"Here you go" she heard Damon's voice come back in the room.

Cassie turned around, she saw Damon holding a tray of food.

"I told you to stay in bed" Damon scolded her.

Cassie rolled her eye as she held up the tiny box "I had to get your gift" she said as she skipped over to the bed, she launched herself into the bed and as she bounced she scooted her back to the head board and pulled her blankets over her legs.

"Are you done?" Damon asked, he had been standing there the entire time watching with an un-amused look on his face.

Cassie just raised an eyebrow and moved her butt in the bed to help her "settle" into the bed "now I am" she teased.

Damon rolled his eyes as he set the tray down on her lap, her eyes went over the goodies that were on the tray. There where two bowls of fruit, all of her favorites. Two mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a candy cane. And in the middle where several slices of French toast, and a pitcher of maple syrup.

"This looks so good" she said moaned, as the delicious smells drifted up to her nose.

Damon who had gotten into the bed while she was looking over the food had scooted over to her, one of his arms were behind her as she scooted over to him so they were touching each other. He picked up the syrup and drizzled it over some of the slices. He picked it up and took a bite. "I know," he said with a mouth full of toast.

Cassie rolled her eyes and she playfully shoved him.

The two of them ate the their breakfast and drank their hot chocolate in silence, no words were needed as they finished. That was just how the two of them were. They could talk for hours or sit in silence for hours but they were never bored with each other.

Once it was finished Damon put the tray up and walked over to her. He handed her his gift. Cassie smiled and handed him hers.

"You first" she said.

Damon just wagged his finger at her; "nope" he said "today is my treat to you so you have to open first."

Cassie rolled her eyes as she picked the tape from the wrapping paper; she slipped the box out into her hand and heard a jingle.

She looked up at him when she heard the sound; Damon just shrugged his shoulders and urged her to open the box. She did, and she pulled out a keychain with two keys on it. "Damon" she said looking back up to him.

Damon just smiled and pointed to one key, "that one is they key to the boarding house" he said before pointing to the other one "and that one, is a key to my car"

Cassie knew how much giving a key to their home was for Damon but to his car, that was easily his prized possession and to know that he was trusting her with her own set of keys. This was priceless. "This is wonderful" she praised him "thank you"

Damon just gave her a grin, of course he knew she would love this gift, he always seemed to know exactly what to give her. From gifts to words of comfort to simple touches.

"Your turn" Cassie said excitedly as she pointed to the gift again.

Damon finally complied as he undid the ribbon that was tied at the top.

He opened the top of the box and for the first time since they had started dating, Damon was rendered speechless.

"Is this?" he asked as he plucked the tiny ring from the box.

"Ya" she whispered. "I remember you telling me about it, so I spent days searching through records trying to find out what to happened to it. It took me a couple of days but it was in your old family home. And after I got permission from Stefan to search I found it and had it cleaned."

"This is my mother's ring" Damon said hoarsely.

"I know how much she meant to you" Cassie said softly "when you talk about her, I can hear how much you miss her"

Damon's electric blue eyes snapped towards her, they were burning with desire as he slipped the ring back in the box, and set the box on the bedside table.

"I can never thank you enough for this" he said honestly, his eyes still shining.

Cassie shyly set her keys on her table and turned to him.

"You don't have to say thank you," she told him honestly, "I did this for you because I wanted you to have something of hers. I don't need you to say thanks"

Damon nodded his head and then stopped. He nodded again and then he kissed her for the thousandth time it seemed. Cassie let herself be laid on the bed, Damon was fully on top of her now, her finger danced down the shirt that he wore and then lifted it up off of his shirt.

Damon lifted his head as she slipped it off of his head.

"I love you" he said, his voice had that hoarse honesty in it.

"I love you too" Cassie replied before pulling him back down to meeting her lips.


End file.
